<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Minute Warning by reylo_addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072079">Five Minute Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo_addict/pseuds/reylo_addict'>reylo_addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bratty Rey (Star Wars), Come Eating, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom Ben Solo, Dom! Ben Solo, Dom/sub, Dominate Ben Solo, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Kinda, Light BDSM, One Shot, Penetrative Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-negotiated terms, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Spanking, Sub Rey, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), This is not an example of real BDSM relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because I for sure got things wrong, clothed Ben Solo, clothed dom naked sub, don't yell at me if I got some things wrong, naked Rey, pre-negotiated kinks, sub! Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo_addict/pseuds/reylo_addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wicked grin pulls at his lips as he types the messages, sending them off in rapid succession. </p><p>Short. </p><p>To the point. </p><p>No room for arguing. </p><p>Less than ten yards and ninety five floors stand in his way. If his calculations are correct — and they always are — he’ll have removed his jacket and already started rolling up his shirt sleeves in roughly four and a half minutes. </p><p>It’s really too bad he only gave her a five minute warning. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>I expect you to be ready when I get home. </strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Be there in 5, kitten. </strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Minute Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/gifts">dashalle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! </p><p>I wrote this last year, based on a tweet from Halle (@dashalle/ @reylographer) and I am so sorry it took me this long to get it finished and posted. I hope it doesn't disappoint. </p><p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDen/pseuds/CrystalDen">@CrystalDen</a> my wonderful beta! This was a complete mess before she went through it and I can't begin to thank her for being so incredibly patient with me! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/the_crystalden/status/1363814089508724740?s=20"> Crystals amazing stick figure art!</a></p><p> </p><p>This fic was an excuse to write smut. It's not a how to on BDSM relationships because I am not an expert on them. This is porn, plain and simple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben leans forward in the backseat, tapping a hand to Mitaka’s wool covered shoulder as the car rolls to a stop. “I’ll get out here,” he says with a tight smile. </p><p>“Are you sure Mr. So —,” the driver questions, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.</p><p>But Ben’s already pushing his weight off the supple warm leather seat and exiting the vehicle, too impatient to creep through another intersection. The drive has already worn on his frazzled nerves.</p><p>Forty five minutes to get three city blocks. </p><p>He should have fucking walked. </p><p>“Have a good evening, Mitaka.” </p><p>“Y-yes sir. Y-you too sir,” Mitaka stammers. </p><p>Ben nods, closing the door to the cabin. Crisp winter air swirls around him, ruffling the waves of his dark hair. The soles of his shoes scrape against salt and gravel covered asphalt. Typically, Ben would be more careful about his steps, actively avoiding the murky piles of melting ice, snow, and God knows what else that litter the streets of New York, but not today. No. Today he doesn’t give a fuck about his Italian leather shoes as he stomps his way through the mayhem of evening traffic, rolling his jaw as he squeezes between the front bumper of a winter-filth-crusted cab and sputtering delivery truck. </p><p>His fingers slide along the silk lining of his bespoke jacket, plucking his phone out of the inner pocket. He nearly snaps the device in two as he glares at a wrinkled, old woman in an equally ancient sedan who seems to favor the sound of her own goddamn horn. </p><p>The last thing he needs is to break another phone, his assistant still hasn’t let him live down the last two. Besides, he’s almost home, and if there’s one thing he knows, it’s how to work out a day's worth of pent up energy and frustration.</p><p>A wicked grin pulls at his lips as he types the messages, sending them off in rapid succession. </p><p>Short. </p><p>To the point. </p><p>No room for arguing. </p><p>Less than ten yards and ninety five floors stand in his way. If his calculations are correct — and they always are — he’ll have removed his jacket and already started rolling up his shirt sleeves in roughly four and a half minutes. </p><p>It’s really too bad he only gave her a five minute warning. </p><p>
  <strong>I expect you to be ready when I get home. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Be there in 5, kitten. </strong>
</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s just settled into the velvet soft duvet of their bed when her phone buzzes from the nightstand. She throws her arm over her head, arching her back until her fingers clasp cool glass. </p><p>
  <em>I expect you to be ready when I get home. </em>
</p><p>Pursing her lips, Rey wonders if she forgot some plans for the evening. God she hopes not, she’s already in her sweats, clean-faced and cozy in her fluffy socks.</p><p>Another sharp <em>bzzt</em> makes her glance back down to the illuminated screen in her lap. </p><p>This message clears her of all confusion and sets her skin aflame. </p><p>
  <em>Be there in 5, kitten. </em>
</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>She scrambles off the bed, frantically throwing her phone in the general direction of her nightstand. As soon as her feet hit the plush carpet she’s sprinting across the room, snatching Ben’s college T-shirt over her head and trying not to bust her ass. She trips on the way into their walk-in closet, struggling to get her feet out of the offensive fluffy pink socks. </p><p>Her heart’s in her throat, nerves alight with anticipation. There’s no way he didn’t do this on purpose, which can only mean one thing: he intends to find her unprepared.</p><p>“Motherfucking-goddamn-sweatpants! Get off, you bastards,” she snarls when her ankle catches. With one final kick, the worn grey cotton thumps against the wall, and Rey flings open the large top drawer that houses an assortment of silk and lace, all purchased for such an occasion.</p><p>Shaky hands fumble over every piece, searching for one of the less complicated garments. Something without snaps, or ribbons. There's a little  number, a slip, he bought her years ago that he loves. If she could just —</p><p>Growling, she tugs at the scrunchie atop her head. Hopefully, the top knop she’d thrown up after her shower will leave her hair in soft waves. That’ll count for something. So will the shower. She's supposed to be clean, freshly scrubbed, moisturized and neatly trimmed. Rey glances down to the patch of dark curls between her thighs, it's been two weeks since her last wax, things aren't what she would call neat, but it's technically not messy either. </p><p>Too late to worry about it now. </p><p>_____</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Solo,” the pudgy door man says, welcoming him inside. Ben offers him a friendly smile, stepping into the brightly lit lobby. He walks purposefully across the marble floors, nodding at some of the neighbors who pass by. The elevator dings as he draws closer, doors opening to the chocolate covered face of Kaydel Connix, the little girl from two floors down that is — for reasons he doesn't understand — convinced he is the villain or Byronic hero from some big movie saga. </p><p>“Hello, Kylo Ren, ” she sing-songs in that high pitched way only children can. </p><p>Ben likes the kid, even if her fascination with him is a little irksome. “Hello,” he intones, with raised brows and a tight lipped smile. </p><p>The girl's mother snickers but pulls the child from the car. “Sorry, Mr. Solo.” </p><p>Ben nods, stepping around them and jams his finger into the door close button. His neighbors are nice enough, most even pleasant, but he has plans. </p><p>She’s waiting.</p><p>In the quiet of the elevator he lets himself imagine what she looks like scrambling around at this very moment. Not for the first time, he wonders if he’d made a mistake not having security cameras installed in the apartment. Just the idea of her scurrying  around makes his cock twitch. </p><p>There's always the possibility she didn't see the messages. That he’ll walk in and find her asleep on the sofa or soaking in the tub. He’ll reevaluate if he needs to, this only works if she’s on board. It's not fair what he’s done. It's borderline cruel for him not to give her enough time. But he knows his good girl, and he's been accused of many things in his thirty-six  years. </p><p>None of them nice. </p><p>He looks down at the floor, taking deep breaths through his nose, out his nose. He’s tempering his arousal, because right now he wants to bury himself deep inside her. He needs something to focus on instead, or this will be over long before he’s ready. </p><p>A lazy smile spreads across his face when he notices the almost imperceivable scuff in the leather at his right toe. A smudge directly below the laces of his left. Maybe he’ll let her polish them with her cunt. If she’s good for him and comes on his hand. He’ll let her grind her clit until the black leather shines with her. Let her get herself off while she slurps at his length. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he’s supposed to be focusing on calming himself. </p><p>Another deep breath. The hum of the elevator. The sound of people talking as he passes more floors. </p><p>His cock refuses to settle. </p><p>It doesn’t matter anymore. </p><p>He’s almost home. </p><p>_____</p><p>How long has it been? </p><p>Two minutes? </p><p>Three! </p><p>She should have brought her phone.</p><p>She’s cursing her stupid nerves. When she finally, FINALLY, finds what she’s looking for, she squeals like a child. Slamming the drawer shut with her hip, she runs from the closet. </p><p>Maybe the slip was a bad idea.</p><p>The straps refuse to line up just right. Honestly, curse this man for having such an affinity for the most intricate lingerie. Of course, now is the moment she remembers the impossible crisscross pattern that when worn correctly, sits beneath her shoulder blades. </p><p>She’s almost got it when she hears the heavy click of the front door. </p><p>
  <em>No no no no no! There is no way that was five minutes!</em>
</p><p>Peaking through the lace currently covering her eyes, Rey leaps atop the bed. </p><p>“Kitten,” he calls. That tight measured voice he only uses when he calls her <em>that</em>, floats through the apartment.  </p><p>“Shit shit shit,” she whispers. Her head won’t fit through the tiny opening of the straps. She’s fucked it up somehow. </p><p>His shoes, clicking against the hardwoods sound out the final seconds before he finds her, obviously, not <em>ready</em>. </p><p>She swallows heavily when she hears the unmistakable sound of their bedroom door brushing over the luxe carpet. </p><p>His voice is dripping in smug satisfaction when he speaks, and even though she knew what was coming — knew there was only one possible outcome to all this — she can’t help the way all the air leaves her lungs. Her body clenches at his words. </p><p>“Ready means ready, kitten. Looks like somebody forgot the rules.” </p><p>Not sure what to do, she waits, unmoving. It doesn’t matter now how she looks to him, all twisted and tangled in a mess of black chiffon and silk straps. If this weren’t something they’d agreed on ages ago, she’d be angry or frustrated at the very least. Instead she’s buzzing with want and giddy at the possibilities. She’s caught in his trap and she relishes it. </p><p>The room is utterly silent as he stalks across the floor making his way to the bed. She can see him, but only just, when he dips down, trailing a finger up the back of her thigh. His breath is molten against her neck when he chuckles,“I guess you need a lesson. Hmm?”</p><p>Rey’s mouth has gone dry, her are lungs empty because, yes! She does need a lesson, wants one too. It’s been far too long since they played like this, and while she knows that if he had given her enough time she would have been properly ready for him, there's a certain peace that comes from knowing that's not really what he wanted. That she's giving him exactly what he needs and that everything he plans on doing will be so, so good for her too.</p><p>The sharp pinch to her inner thigh makes her yelp, “What do you say, Kitten?” The soft baritone of his voice twisting with that deep pain from his warning clears her head. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” </p><p>“Good girl” he coos. “You did try though, didn’t you, kitten? Tried to be a good girl and be ready for me?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I did, there just wasn't enou—”</p><p> “Mmm, I think I’ll spank this pretty ass until it's deep, cherry red.” </p><p>“Yes, sir. Should I count them, sir?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Rey twists and pulls in the slip, trying to loosen her hands, but Ben stops her. He spins her body to face him, and with a quick tug, the straps give a soft snap and she can see again. Can see the silk and lace fly across the room to land in a crumpled heap on the floor, can see Ben’s chest rising and falling, peeking out from where he’s unbuttoned the collar. She can see him pull his wedding band off his left hand and slide it onto her nightstand. </p><p>She didn't have enough time to get out the paddles or other assortment of toys. He'll use his hands and nothing thrills her more. His skin on her skin, even when it's gifting her pain, is still the most pleasurable sensation. </p><p>She doesn't look at his eyes. That's not allowed unless he tells her, but he’s already decided on her punishment, so she risks a glance at his mouth. Just to gauge where he’s at. </p><p>His pink lips pull tight into a thin line and she knows looking was a foolish</p><p>miscalculation. </p><p>“Eyes down, little one,” he snaps. </p><p>Her breath hitches. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>He bends down, towering over her to lick a hot stripe along the shell of her ear making her toes curl. “I’m going to sit down on the bench, and you’re going to spread yourself over my lap. Then I’m going to spank you until I feel like you’ve learned your lesson. You’re going to count every lick, out loud, and thank me for them.”</p><p>She’s listening intently, eyes on his belt, focusing on her breathing when he reaches down and adjusts himself. It sends a shiver up her spine knowing that just this, him telling her his plans, already has him achingly hard. </p><p>Ben sits on the bench at the end of their bed, legs spread wide, the dark blue wool straining to contain his thick thighs. With his arms draped over the mattress behind him, he looks like a king lounging on his throne, casually indifferent to the punishment he deems necessary. </p><p>She waits, knowing he’s tracing every curve of her body with his eyes. Enjoying the way he makes her dizzy with want. When he crooks his finger, she steps forward into the space between his thighs. </p><p>“So pretty, baby,” he muses, a lazy twirl from that same thick finger instructing her to spin for him. It makes her smile, her chest rising because he likes what he sees and wants to see more. </p><p>Slowly — so slowly — she turns in place, craving his approval, desperate for the moment he calls her into his lap. When her back is fully facing him, he sternly commands her to stop. Then his hands are on her ass, gentle but firm pressure, cupping and cradling her cheeks. </p><p>It warms her blood, the heat from his palms seeping into her skin. He murmurs something she can’t hear.The feeling of his lips against her lower back, right between the dimples he loves so much, sets her skin aflame. It's wet and warm and delicious, the way those pillow soft lips part just enough to leave a trace of him after they’re gone. </p><p>He presses his forehead to her spine, sliding his hands around her hips to hold her in place. The pads of his thumbs rub soothing circles into her skin. He sighs, a contented sound, and now her heart is racing, “Let’s see what pretty color we can paint you tonight.” </p><p>She’s not sure if he’s talking to her or her ass. Doesn’t care really. Either way she can feel the tension in his hands, how badly he longs to dig the blunt tips of fingers into her flesh, marking her and reminding them both just who she belongs to. With the slightest pressure he squeezes before releasing her. With a muffled <em>thump thump</em>, he’s patting his thigh, calmly telling her to go ahead.</p><p>
  <em>Get comfortable, baby.</em>
</p><p>He doesn’t help her get into position. Instead, he resumes his leisurely posture and waits. Rey stretches across his thighs, spreading out, making sure her hips, arms and chest sit correctly to support her weight. </p><p>When she’s sure she can remain still in this position, she tucks her forearms under her head, twisting so she’s facing the mirror directly ahead. Not looking, not yet, not until he tells her too. </p><p>He likes it when she watches, demands it. </p><p>
  <em>Keep your eyes open, baby girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You weren’t watching, that’s two more licks, kitten. </em>
</p><p><em>If your eyes are closed how will you learn?</em> </p><p>Sometimes, if she wants a little more — well she can’t help that her eyes get heavy while she counts It’s a lot to focus on. </p><p>She shifts her hips, slightly changing her placement one last time and breathes, “Ready, sir.”</p><p>Instantly, his left hand settles between her shoulder blades while his right hand begins warming up her skin with a wide circling of his palms. “Remember to count and show your appreciation.” </p><p>She watches breathlessly when his hand leaves her body, lifting up up up.</p><p>Time slows when it slams back down, the loud crack of skin meeting skin filling the room. Her whole world, already so narrowed down to them gets marginally smaller. All she can think about is the glorious burn as it spreads, how the small callus on his fingers feel when he starts to rub the sting away. </p><p>Her voice comes out somewhere between a moan and cry when she speaks, “One. Thank you, sir.” </p><p>She can see him in the mirror, his long dark waves a mess hanging in front of his eyes, mouth loose in an almost smile. “Good girl,” he tells her, switching sides. Quicker than the first, he lifts his hand and hurls it back down, leaving an almost identical flare of tingling pain against her other cheek. </p><p>“Two. Thank you, sir.”</p><p>The third smacks against the cleft of her right ass cheek and her thigh. She welcomes the sting, practically sings, “Three. Thank you sir.”</p><p>He carries on, smacking her ass over and over, never hitting the exact same spot twice. It’s hard, considering his hands span her waist. </p><p>He’s careful, attentive, layering the edges of previous licks until the full area is the same shade. </p><p>He works in a steady rhythm, one smack slowly applied to each side, then two swift hits, back and forth. It’s both maddening and magnificent the way he’ll linger on one side for several smacks before switching over. But, he always evens things out, always makes sure one cheek doesn’t get more attention than the other. </p><p>She takes pleasure in getting to see. Sure, the mirror takes away some of the mystery. She knows how close the sting is when his hand is centimeters from the round curve of her ass. He’s getting close to the end by the way her skin looks red and angry. </p><p>She wouldn’t have it any other way. Because bearing witness how his shoulders start to lose their tension or the sight of his mouth beginning to curl up at the edges whenever she says thank you, sir. </p><p>It’s incredible.</p><p>At four smacks, he tells her how soft and pink she is, and by ten she’s a lovely shade of crimson At sixteen, he declares one or two more should do the trick, but by twenty-three, he’s humming in approval. </p><p>He’s covering her in praises. </p><p>How beautiful she is all painted red for him. How well she’s done. How there’s no way she will ever forget this punishment and neither will he. </p><p>Brushing her shoulders in kisses, he calls her his good, good kitten, and when he helps her stand in front of him, he tells her to look for herself at how beautiful and happy and halfway fucked she looks. </p><p>He drags his hands over her chest where she’s flushed and glistening with sweat. Her dusty nipples pebbled from the cool air stand taught between his fingers. </p><p>He gives her breast a deep squeeze and then proceeds to make his way down her stomach agonizingly slow, over her hip bone and along the top of her legs. He wraps both hands around her thighs which are coated in her arousal, bringing his fingers almost where she needs him. </p><p>“You’re dripping.” </p><p>His words rumble through her bones and she feels him press his nose into her spine and arch her back against his forehead, his soft hair tickling her skin. </p><p>When his finger finally slips between her legs, he brushes it lazily against her wet folds making her moan in frustration. He clicks his tongue at her and then, as if the gesture gives him an idea, his hands find their way back up to her hips, tilting her just slightly. </p><p>Carefully, he spreads her cheeks and hunches himself over an inch to lick a long stripe from one entrance to the other. Rey’s legs nearly give out, and she struggles to find purchase on his shoulders behind her. The angle is not great. One more pass of his tongue and she very well may find herself with her face in the carpet. Ben realizes this at the same time, and in between telling her how fucking good she tastes and how his good girl deserves to come, <em>doesn’t she think so</em>, he makes her turn around.</p><p>“Hold on kitten, eyes on me,” he growls. He lifts her left leg, placing her foot over beside his thigh on the bench. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she moans. She slides her hands back over his shoulder, wrinkling the fabric of his crisp white shirt where she clings to him for dear life. </p><p>His hands find purchase around her hips, purposefully avoiding the abused hot skin of her ass, digging in to keep her upright. The spanking won’t bruise, but his grip will. He places a searing, open mouth kiss against her clit looking directly at her, a wild glint in his dark eyes. </p><p>“Gonna drink you down sweetheart. Make you feel so good.” His mouth never leaves her, letting her feel the words deep in her cunt, the drag of his lips over her, sending tiny waves of pleasure up and over her whole body. “Please, sir,” she cries. </p><p>He goes to work on her, and the theme for tonight is clearly punishment because the pace he sets is brutal. Attention focused narrowly on her clit, he sucks and licks, wandering down long enough to tease and pull her back from the orgasm she’s barely keeping at bay. </p><p>A pointed circle around her entrance, thrusting inside fast and hard, then lingering until he feels a small flutter around his tongue. He moves back and forth, giving her exactly what she wants, frustrating her with pleasurable sensations. Nothing that will push her over the edge. After sucking on her clit for what feels like seconds, he dips back down again, taking away every ounce of progress he built just moments ago with the firm glide of his flat tongue over and over. Rey huffs. </p><p>It’s nearly silent to her, but she knows he hears it when his eyes snap open and narrow at her. She opens her mouth to apologize or tell him thank you, but he’s already pulled away. Her attention instead gets drawn to glistening, red lips.. She wants to lick them clean, kiss them dry. Wants them back around her fucking clit, making her come undone, see stars fucking explode. She wants his gorgeous face buried in her cunt while he holds her up and fucks her with his tongue. </p><p>He draws her back with a squeeze to each hip. “Is there a problem?” he asks, like he can’t possibly understand why she might be frustrated. </p><p>“N —no, sir.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me Rey. I asked you if there is a problem. You huffed. It sounds like you might be frustrated. Maybe we should talk about why.” He wrinkles his brows like he’s thinking about it. Like he doesn’t know that he’s had her close at least four times in the last fifteen minutes and yet again he’s forcing her to wait. </p><p>“If there is something you want, you only need ask, little one. The answer will either be yes or no.” He leans back against the bed, holding her at arm's length, until she meets his eyes. “Go ahead.”  The squint of his eyes and small smirk on his Rey-drenched lips, make him look downright devilish.  </p><p>Rey licks her lips, feels her knees begin to buckle under his stare. </p><p>When she doesn't speak he digs the blunt edge of his fingers into her marked skin and growls. “Ask to come, kitten.”</p><p>The jolt of  pain makes her cry out. “Please, sir. Please, may I come.” </p><p>Ben sits back further, forcing her to shuffle along with him, keeping her cunt right in front of his face. His breath rolling over her wet curls when he exhales. His tone is dangerously low, the muscles in his shoulders taught beneath her fingers. “You may come, when I say you can. Have I told you you could come yet?”</p><p>Rey lets her head dip low in defeat and whispers. “No, sir.”</p><p>But he’s having none of that. Warm fingers clasp her chin and tilt her to meet his glare. He quickly glances back and forth between her eyes, checking for some silent confirmation that this isn’t too much. </p><p>It’s not. It’s perfect and even when she whines and cries, she doesn’t ever want it to end. </p><p>She offers him an almost imperceptible smile, reassuring him that she’d tell him if things needed to stop.</p><p>The lines of his face settle and he purrs. “Mmm, so then you know that you will continue to take what I am giving you and be grateful. Don’t make me force you to thank me every time I deny you, sweet girl.”</p><p>It’s difficult to swallow but there’s no way she could survive that, not after everything else. Best be good and sooner rather than later, he will give her what she wants. Clearing her throat she forces her voice to remain even.  “Yes, sir.”</p><p>That's all he needs. Giving her a quick nod, dives back in. </p><p>The contact nearly undoes her, ripping a throaty growl out of her chest. </p><p>If his pace before was brutal, it’s down right malicious now. </p><p>Every press of his tongue is firmer, every swirl more focused. When he latches on around her clit he sucks so hard she feels the front of his teeth against her and as soon as her thighs start to shake, he slips a finger inside and holds it, removing his mouth and blowing hot air right over her swollen pussy. She bites the inside of her cheek, the taste of copper filling her mouth but she doesn’t groan, doesn’t close her eyes or tug his shirt. She meets his stare and watches the look of pride sweep across his face when she looks lovingly — appreciatively — down at him, cunt fluttering around his finger, pulling him in deeper, begging. </p><p>“There’s my good girl,” he croons. And this time, when he dips down to nudge her clit with his nose he tells her in a honey, sweet voice, “Come for me, kitten. Come on my tongue and all over my hand.” </p><p>She nods her head enthusiastically, gasping “Yes sir. Thank you, sir,” and it only takes a few pumps of his finger and a hard suck to her clit and she’s coming. Just like he told her to, and he’s moaning wild and without abandon, licking her up.</p><p>He fucks her through it with his finger in her cunt and his mouth pressing soft open kisses against her over sensitive bundle of nerves. He’s whispering how good she is, telling her he’s so proud of her. As the aftershocks start to fade, he sits back and gently pulls her to the floor to kneel in front of him. </p><p>She does so gladly, legs folding beneath her, screaming with relief. “You did so good, baby, came all over my hand. Look,” he commands, pulling her attention to the hand he holds in front of her face. </p><p>It shouldn’t be possible for her to blush at the sight, but she does. His hand is dripping, covered in her juices.</p><p>“Look how messy you are Rey. Your pretty little cunt dripped all down my wrist.” He’s twisting his forearm, letting her get the best view from every angle. Watching the way her breath stutters at the sight, he chuckles. “Baby girl, this is a $40,000 watch you covered in all your sweet cum.” </p><p>His other hand wraps firmly around the base of her neck and he pulls her face closer. His eyes are dark and narrow, “Go ahead, kitten. Clean up your mess.”</p><p>The hunger in his command makes her eager, “I want you to lick up every last drop. Start with my watch and work your way up.”</p><p>With the tip of her tongue she laps at the band and the taste of her own arousal sends her into a frenzy. </p><p>Moaning, she closes her eyes and traces the cool platinum around his wrist. When she’s finished one side, he turns for her, squeezing her neck encouragingly when she twirls her tongue over the crystal face. </p><p>Ben rolls his hips and she can feel the thick outline of his cock against her belly. It spurs on the fire down in her core, images of her on her knees, mouth full and jaw burning flood her mind. </p><p>She works quickly, making her way over his wrist, tracing long thick stripes over his palm and sweet, little kitten licks around his fingers before sliding the two he used on her into her mouth, giving each one a deep suck. </p><p>His eyes are molten steel when she releases his pointer finger with a loud wet pop. He tucks a loose hair behind her ear when she tells him, “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Ben beams at her, “You’re welcome, sweet girl. I was going to fuck you next, bend you over and fuck that tight little pussy, but you put on quite a show. I think I’ll let you put your mouth to work for another minute or two. Since you seemed so keen.” </p><p>Rey moans excitedly, “Please, sir. Please, let me suck your cock.”</p><p>The smile on his face is heaven, making her want to give him everything. Making her want to be so good for him. </p><p>The smile is replaced by dark desire and his voice takes on a rough edge when he commands, “Go ahead.”</p><p>As quick as she can, she has his belt loose, popping open the button and tugging the zipper down. </p><p>The black cotton of his boxer briefs does nothing to hide how hard his is. Her eyes zero in on the dark spot where he’s leaking precum, and she darts her head down for a taste. </p><p>Cotton and musk blank her mind when she sucks the material between her lips. Ben moans above her, a low encouraging sound. </p><p>Rey slips her fingers under the waistband and tugs him loose, Ben lifting his hips so she can wiggle everything down, giving her better access. </p><p>His cock sits proud against his belly. Red and pulsing, shiny head nearly purple, veins bulging. </p><p>Her mouth waters at the sight of him and she doesn’t stop herself from flattening her tongue and pressing against the vein as she licks him base to tip. Ben threads his fingers through her hair, giving her a firm tug before pressing her down, parting her lips with the thick head, moaning at the way she rolls her tongue against him. </p><p>“That’s a good girl.” </p><p>Rey moans around his head, making his hips jerk and his hold tighten. She hollows her cheeks and sucks, letting him nudge further inside. </p><p>He’s in no mood to play, any idea she had of teasing him and working him up into a mess flies out the window when he adds a second hand to her hair and starts fucking her face in earnest. </p><p>The first full thrust down her throat makes her gag. Her eyes burn with tears, but after a few pumps her jaw fully relaxes and she’s breathing through her nose, moaning around him every so often when he makes a truly feral sound above her. She swallows when he throbs against her tongue. </p><p>“Fuck,” he gasps. He rubs a thumb at her jaw, like a silent acknowledgment that her knows what she’s doing for him  </p><p>Grinning like the cat that got the cream, he breathes, “Your fucking mouth is sin, kitten.” She can only squeeze her thighs and blink up at him through watery eyes. </p><p>Almost as quickly as he entered her mouth he’s pulling out. He tugs her up into his lap and slams into her, growling into her hair. “Sit still now, kitten. Keep this cock nice and warm in your hot little pussy and help get these clothes off.” </p><p>She’s so full, stuffed with him and there’s a little stretch like there always is when he’s first inside her but it’s good. </p><p>She nods, “Yes, sir,” and starts working the buttons loose on his shirt. </p><p>Ben leans his head back against the mattress, tilting to the side to watch her with lust heavy eyes. Her cunt flutters around him, pulling him deeper on its own. Her body demands he fuck her even when her mind is screaming at her to be good for him so she might get to come again. </p><p>When she reaches the last button, she slides her hands over his chest and around his shoulders. Ben sits forward and watches her face while she pulls his arms out of the sleeves. </p><p>Once he’s bare, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her chest against his. then He’s kissing her so fiercely she thinks she might black out. He tastes like her and peppermint tea with honey. Like the cigarettes he keeps promising not to smoke and then sending Mitaka out for. She moans when he slides his tongue against hers and then cries out when he nips at her lower lip. </p><p>He doesn’t shift her on his cock, just stays firmly nestled inside while he ravishes her mouth. </p><p>When he pulls away for air she sees the mask slip, sees the man that’s tired and worn down, the one that needs control with no fight, because he spends all day fighting with everyone. </p><p>The man that just needs to feel and take and use and not have to fucking apologize, because he knows she wants it too. The man who needed an excuse to spank her ass cherry red because he knows she’s a good girl. A good girl who, with enough warning, would have been ready for him like a goddamn treat wrapped in a silk and lace covered bow because she loves him, trusts him, desperately wants to make him happy. </p><p>She takes a chance, reaches out and touches his face, running a thumb across his cheek where it dimples and is rewarded with a beautiful smile and happy eyes. </p><p>“So good for me” Ben tells her, his eyes darting back and forth between her own. He kisses her again, just as fierce but a little sweeter, and by the time he’s done, his eyes have gone dark again. His smile is more a smirk. </p><p>He bites her lower lip and growls, “Gonna fuck you just like this, kitten. Bounce you on my cock until you can no longer scream. I want you to soak me. Want you to come as many times as you can before I fill you up. </p><p>Do you understand?” He snarls. </p><p>Every nerve in her body is on fire at his promises. “Yes, sir,” she cries. </p><p>“Good girl.” Ben wraps his hands firmly on both sides of her hips and pulls her weight up his cock, the drag of him against her walls has her throwing her head back in pleasure and then he’s slamming her down, hard and the angle is perfect — heaven.</p><p>Her clit slides against his pelvis and his cock hits that spot inside her that almost hurts it feels so good. He knows her body so well he doesn’t have to guess or ask, knows she just needs that — exactly that — over and over. She’ll be a blubbering, shaking mess in no time. </p><p>So he gives it to her, all under the pretense of using her like a tight, little cocksleeve, he slams her down, pulls her up, and slams her down again. </p><p>He tongues at her nipples and sucks one into his mouth just to make her shudder. Covers her neck in kisses and bites. He whispers filthy things into her hair when her head lands on his chest. How he’s splitting her open, how maybe later he’ll spank her pussy and then pound her ass. How he’s painted her ass red, and now he’s going to paint her cunt white. </p><p>She begs and cries, tears slipping down her cheeks, stuttering with the force of his thrusts. When she comes the first time, she screams his name, not sir, which earns her a nip at the top of her breast. </p><p>She clamps down around him so tight at the mix of pleasure and pain, he curses a long shaky <em>f-fuuck</em>. </p><p>Bene doesn’t slow down, doesn’t change the intensity with which he fucks her. He just tells her that she’s got at least one more in here and pinches the back of her thigh when she tells him she can’t. </p><p>So she holds on, digging her nails into his back because she’s so fucking overstimulated she thinks she might explode. The second orgasm nearly rocks her out of his lap. He thrusts up to chase her and her cunt loves it, making her moan a long, low greedy sound that he notices. </p><p>“Mmm, maybe one more,” and she can only cry through the <em>yes, sir </em>this time. </p><p>He knows best. He never steers her wrong. </p><p>“Look how good you take me, baby girl. Look how deep I go like this, do you see it, the outline of me against your stomach?” </p><p>She reaches down, feeling him rock up into her exactly where his eyes are drawn and she presses her palm against it, making them both moan. </p><p>They’re soaked in sweat, chest sliding against chest. Her breathing a mix of sobs and gasps, a hiccup or two thrown in when he jostles her just right. </p><p>His thighs have to be burning, his ass must be obliterated, but he lifts her again and pounds into her at the same time he slams her back down. Her clit grinds perfectly against his pelvis and she’s pretty sure that’s her cervix he just hit. </p><p>There’s no slow build on this one, just white light behind her lids and bright fire in her veins. She goes limp, twitching in his hold, but mostly incapable of controlling her limbs. Her legs shake uncontrollably and she feels a rush of fluid between her thighs, euphoria replaces her bones, her skin a live wire. </p><p>“Fuck, yes, baby,” he grunts into her neck. “Gonna — fuck,” he gasps. “Gonna fill you up. Give you all my cum.” </p><p>She can’t respond, because her body is a separate thing from her mind and her soul. </p><p>He’s shattered her, broken her into actual fucking pieces. She’s floating around the room, watching it happen. Watching him pump himself into her once, twice, then burying deep, deep deep and it isn’t until she feels him let go, feels him come in long spurts inside her that she’s whole again. </p><p>There are  whispered praises against her skin. He kisses her fluttering pulse and licks the beads of sweat rolling down her throat. Ben holds her while he shakes and pants and when he finally finishes he leans back again and cradles her under his chin.</p><p>_____</p><p>For a while there is only the sound of their slowing breaths and the gently thumping of Rey’s beating heart against his. The way she melts against him, the softness of her, it’s pure bliss. </p><p>These are his favorite moments, when the sweat cools and she’s boneless in his hold. He’s rung out, empty of all the frustration and tension. The voices in his head are silenced. Here with her in the after, it’s easier to know he’s good enough, that he does this for her. He recognizes how precious it is, having her take it all and trust him freely.</p><p>When he met her, Ben had understood that some part of him was calling out to some part of Rey. She’d been apprehensive and he never blamed her for questioning his motives. Afterall, Ben hadn’t been shy or coy, just upfront about what he wanted from her and what he would give. It was intense, he can admit that now, laying all his cards on the table, setting boundaries, insisting on rules. </p><p>In the early days, they’d meet regularly on the agreed upon schedule. Twice a week to get their fill, each offering up something the other needed and giving so much in return. It was better than he’d ever imagined. Rey was perfect, exactly what he wanted — needed. But when their scenes were over, he’d found he enjoyed the next part equally, if not more. Those moments are where they truly learned one another. Where the curtains weren’t just drawn, but torn down. </p><p>There’s a certain vulnerability in controlling or being controlled, but that was only ever a part of who they are. There’s so much more to both of them and it didn’t take long to discover that when the punishments and the pleasure were over, when they could go back to being Ben and Rey, there was nothing left to hide. </p><p>It was the quiet minutes, much like these, when Rey had sleepily confessed against the skin of his throat that she’d been looking for this. For the longest time, she had a craving for something she couldn’t articulate, until he’d satisfied it. </p><p>Her hushed words had changed something, and it wasn’t long after when he’d asked her for more, never believing that more could be everything. </p><p>Rey had given him control. </p><p>He had somehow given her himself. </p><p>Her fingers begin dancing across his chest and he moans when she plants a sweet kiss above his heart. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” </p><p>There’s a gentle smile on his lips when he answers, “How lucky I am. How much I love you.” </p><p>Rey hums, sliding her leg over his hip until she's stretched out on top of him, “I love you, too.” </p><p>When her lips meet his, he can taste her there on her tongue and his cock twitches where it’s trapped between them. Heat sparks to life inside him, his hands make their way down her body, coming to rest on her ass. He fill his palms with her —</p><p>Rey winces, causing Ben to freeze. </p><p>Her ass. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>It’s his role to take care of her. Maybe he’s been too lax with the rules lately. That won’t do.</p><p>“Right, bath time for you.”</p><p>“For us,” she corrects. </p><p>Definitely too lax, then.</p><p>Playfully he growls at her,  “I’ll have to punish you for talking back, sweetheart.”</p><p>The wicked grin she flashes over her shoulder when she climbs off the bed sends a myriad of possible punishments to his brain. </p><p>“It’s the only way I’ll learn,” she teases, “Although, maybe next time you could give me adequate warning.”</p><p>He should absolutely scold her, would have before. But his wife is beautiful and strong, and there’s so much to love about this side of her, all snark and quick wit. He has as much fun with her like this as he does blistering her pretty ass. </p><p>“I don’t know. The sight of you trapped in that nightgown, leaping onto the bed was something I might like to see again.” </p><p>She sticks her tongue out at him, placing a small pout on her lips as he climbs off the bed behind her. </p><p>He ambles in her direction, pulling himself up tall, narrowing his eyes at her in mock disapproval. “Careful now, kitten. I’m not sure this pretty little ass can handle much more tonight.”</p><p>Her pout is replaced with a saccharin smile as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him down to kiss him firmly on the lips. </p><p>There’s a glint in her eye when she blinks them open. He barely catches it before she leans in close once more and whispers, “Then I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t spank my sweet little pussy, yet.”</p><p>Ben moans, just barely stopping his hands from snatching her up and throwing her on their bed before she can slip away. </p><p>His fingers curl into fists at his sides and even though a part of him longs to make her pay, he can't help but enjoy the easy peace that comes with letting her be a little cheeky. “You’re a monster,” he growls playfully.</p><p>She’s already flipping on the lights in the bathroom when she glares across the room at him, eyes shining with amusement.  “Yes, I am.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/reyloaddict">@reyloaddict</a></p><p> </p><p>Links to my other works:</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793727">To Be Seen, To Belong</a> - (Rated E, Oneshot) What happens when Rey realizes Ben loves her and has been not so subtly telling her for quite some time? Sweet and fluffy with a dash of ear kink and jokes about Nancy Meyers</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416503">Let Me In</a> - (Rated E, Oneshot) Rey doesn’t know that her boyfriend is a Vampire, except maybe she does.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30158964">Little Vices</a> - (Rated E, Oneshot) Rey goes to a frat party with Rose, then she steals Ben’s beer. Theres dancing, smut, sharing cigarettes and of course, feels. </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30489855/chapters/75188913">You Can Have Manhattan</a> - (Rated E, WIP) - Falling in love, breaking up and figuring it out. My super angsty heartbreak fic with loads of fluff to ease the pain and a 100% HEA guarantee. </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30612932">Almost Home</a> - (Rated E, Oneshot) Rey and Ben are in a long-distance relationship. Crying is involved. I recommend tissues. </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30952529/chapters/76443158">Wanna Ride</a> (Rated E, Complete) Farmer Ben, marriage kink, porn with basically no plot but surprisingly plenty of feels.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>